


情有独钟

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	情有独钟

情有独钟（KK）05

＃改造人设定  
＃请注意故事背景设定，不要牵扯真人  
＃初始设定会随着后续剧情逐步改变  
＃觉得不适请随时右上角关闭  
＃再次强调，改造人的成人就是细胞被放置进机器后的第十六年

05

远离大都市在这样人情温暖的小镇里面参加烟火大会，让堂本光一的心情放松了许多。

他不是个爱钻牛角尖的人，对于这一次实验被毁，虽然懊恼居多，但是这会儿也想开了，如果他的实验真的有成功一两个培养皿的话，那就意味着他这一次的研究方向是对的。他的资料都还在，顺着这个方向继续研究，那帮人并不能真正的干扰他的实验进程。

况且他和刚呆在一起的时候，堂本光一是真的觉得非常的舒适，他常自诩是个怪胎，和大部分人都相处不来，游离在这个俗世当中没几个朋友。而和他玩得来的朋友们，也多半在别人眼里不那么循规蹈矩。这个因为遵循父母的意愿而不得不带回家的小改造人是被迫出现在他的生活当中的，但是堂本光一和他相处的却很愉快。

在帝国大学的实验室当中，他不得不去遵循很多世俗规定，也不得不去出席一些应酬场合，更是要防着别人的明枪暗刀。有些人笑脸相迎，但你永远不知道对方在你身上感兴趣的到底是什么，整个帝国大学当中，除了自己的导师和助理以外，堂本光一几乎不敢相信任何人，而即便是自己的导师和助理，他也不会将自己的所有研究成果都公开分享。不一定是出于防备，但这是应该有的自我保护。可是他的改造人就像是一小杯水，一眼就看得到杯子的底部。小家伙的脸上不论是快乐还是烦恼都特别的显而易见，根本不用去猜就能看得出来。况且他乖巧极了，问什么答什么，绝不会说一句假话。

这对于要一直时刻紧绷着自己的神经的堂本光一来讲，是一个能够给他放松的场所的人，是一个他真的可以完完全全相信的人。堂本刚的世界里只有他，所以也就不存在所谓背叛这件事情。

参加完烟火大会之后送刚一个人先回了房间，堂本光一跟长濑他们在院子里喝了会儿酒，自家酿的酒度数不高味道甘醇，堂本光一就没忍住多喝了两杯。等到夜色彻底降临，准备各回各房间的时候，城岛突然往他手里塞了什么东西。

月光暧昧，他是没看清城岛到底向他使了个什么样的眼神，但是大概理解了对方是想交给他什么不能给其他人看到的东西，所以直到走到房门门口才从腰带里拿出来看。

这是一个在现今社会只有在文献当中才看得到的东西，当人类已经失去了繁殖能力，以往仅为了得到性快感而不去繁衍生命所使用的工具自然也就失去意义。不过总有怀旧的老派人喜欢这些东西，堂本光一没渠道得到，不代表向来人脉广的城岛搞不到手。不过这已经不像当初那样有着各种花里胡哨的包装了，就是一个简陋的白色纸盒子里塞着好多个。

他现在猜得到城岛当时在一片黑暗当中朝他使的那个眼神是什么意思了。

作为他的密友之一，城岛是清楚他并不想很快的结婚生子的，跟人类上床自然不用担心这一点，可改造人的身体是被特殊改造过的，本来就是容易受孕的体质。大概城岛是看出了他和刚之间的暧昧不明，才特意给了他这个。

虽然的确是自己惦念着的东西，但是被人这样点明，还是让堂本光一有些不好意思。

堂本光一胡乱的把东西重新塞进腰带里，拍了拍自己的脸颊，重新做好了心理准备之后才推开了房门。

这个时间点平时刚都已经睡觉了，他本来以为迎接他的会是一室黑暗，没想到房间里还亮着灯，堂本刚正开着窗户趴在上面不知在看什么东西。

要命的当然不是这一点，而是堂本刚已经换掉了那件灰扑扑的浴衣，他身上现在穿着堂本光一的一件白衬衣，下摆堪堪遮住屁股露出一双白皙的腿。脚上什么都没穿，小脚丫踩在地毯上还点起了脚尖。而随着他撑起身体向前的动作，隐约能够看得见衬衣下面什么都没穿，翘起的臀部稍微的露出一点肉肉来。小家伙大概刚洗完澡不久，头发还湿漉漉的，于是肩膀周围的衬衣上面就沾了水变成了透明色。而且他也没老老实实的扣起来所有的扣子，从后面也能看得出他领口开得很大。

被开门声吓了一跳的小家伙瑟缩了一下，这才扭过头去看堂本光一，这样肩膀上就有更多的白皙肌肤暴露出来。

堂本光一靠在门上呼吸一滞，刚刚喝下去的酒精仿佛在这一刻慢慢的燃烧起来，一点一点的麻痹着他的意志力。

堂本刚自己一小步一小步的迈了过来，他都已经可以闻到对方身上果香味的沐浴露的味道，淡淡的，很好闻。

一直到小家伙走到了他的面前，站起来双手搅在一起低着头，不知道该说些什么堂本光一才找回了自己的声音。

“刚……你……”

结果刚刚找回的半分理智也没持续太久，堂本刚突然又向前迈了一步，整个身体贴在他的怀里，双手抱着他的脖子，柔软的嘴唇附上了他的嘴唇。

小家伙的嘴唇比他分享给自己的苹果糖还要甜。

堂本光一的理智试图挣扎，但是半秒钟之后就宣告失败，小家伙身上淡淡的果香味道刺激着他的嗅觉，软乎乎又凉凉的身体靠在他的怀里，让人忍不住就伸出手扶着他的腰把他整个身体都包裹在自己的胸膛当中。

小家伙的吻技依旧很生涩，只懂得把自己的嘴唇贴在堂本光一的嘴唇上，然后伸出舌尖来偷偷的在堂本光一的嘴唇上磨蹭，试探着探进去一点，学着堂本光一之前的动作却又不知道到底该怎么办才好。

堂本光一捉住了他调皮的舌尖，吸允着让堂本刚不得不稍微张大了嘴唇，没一会儿的就脱离了放弃了自己进攻，整个人都靠在堂本光一的怀里仰着头承受着对方攻持略地一般的亲吻。这比过去以往的任何一个吻都还要深入，堂本光一的手扶在堂本刚的后颈和腰上，侧着头含着堂本刚的嘴唇肆意的吸允啃咬着，像是真的在品尝什么美味的甜点一样，等他松开嘴的时候，堂本刚喘着粗气整个嘴唇都肿了起来。

看着小家伙一张憋红了的小脸，堂本光一搂着他后腰的手渐渐下移，覆在了堂本刚的屁股上，翘挺的臀肉揉起来手感非常令人愉悦，实在欲罢不能。刚开始还是隔着衬衣，没几下就忍不住从衬衣的下摆伸下去整张手都扣在他的臀肉上肆意的揉捏，小家伙因为他这个动作被迫的点起脚来，下巴抵在他的肩膀上呼吸也乱了节奏。

堂本光一揉了个够本，接着直接就着这个姿势，把堂本刚整个人抱进了自己怀里，双脚离地让小家伙吓了一跳，赶紧伸出手来抱住了堂本光一的脖子，双腿也缠在了他的身上。

这下子，更能肆无忌惮的触碰他的大腿跟屁股了。

“刚，你确定你做好准备了，我不想……”

其实堂本光一已经决定放弃跟自己的情欲抗争，这样的小家伙谁不想据为己有呢，更何况他本来就名正言顺的属于自己。这种顺口说出来的冠冕堂皇的话还没说完，就看到怀里的小家伙委屈巴巴的红了眼眶。

“是我不可爱吗？”

“………怎么会？！”

你不可爱，世界上［可爱］这个词就要失去意义了。

“那是光一先生不喜欢我吗？”

“……没有……”

小家伙越说越委屈，一双大眼睛水灵灵的储满了眼泪。

“那这么久了，光一先生为什么不跟我上床呢？光一先生就是觉得我不可爱，就是不喜欢我……我……我……”

堂本光一以为小家伙生气了，他鼓着脸颊看起来要像是要放什么狠话，这副模样太过于可爱，以至于堂本光一没有急着哄他，而是等着堂本刚能说出什么话来。

结果整个身体都缠在他身上的堂本刚我了半天，可怜巴巴的把小脸颊靠在他的肩膀上，语气软绵绵又带着委屈巴巴的哭腔。

“我会努力变得更可爱的，也会努力让光一先生喜欢我的……我……”

堂本光一心都要化了。

他到底是交了什么好运领回来这么一个小宝贝。

他低头亲了亲堂本刚红彤彤的鼻尖，然后弯下腰把对方放在床边让他做好，捧着堂本刚的脸擦干了他的眼泪之后，直视着他的眼睛。

“刚很可爱，我也很喜欢，之前没有……嗯，没有做的原因是因为我现在很忙，所以现在如果有孩子了的话我没有办法照顾孩子，不是刚的问题，是我的问题。”

小家伙吸了吸鼻子，似乎很能理解他说的话，忙不迭的点头。

“是哦，光一先生还没有伴侣呢，老师有讲过主人要有了伴侣之后才好要孩子的，这样孩子才能得到两个人完整的爱。”

说完之后又委屈的瘪瘪嘴。

“可是我喜欢光一先生，我想要光一先生抱我。”

堂本光一自动的忽略了他没怎么听明白的关于伴侣论调的前半句话，而后半句话在这样的氛围里说起来就很……嗯，让人觉得很被撩拨。

这小家伙根本故意诱惑人而不自知。

“嗯，我已经找到了解决问题的办法，所以今天………”堂本光一看着这一双天真的眼睛，实在是觉得自己很有负罪感，话到嘴边又变成了疑问句。“今天，要做吗？”

可是面前看起来单纯天真的小家伙眼睛一下子亮起来，像是生怕他反悔一样努力的点头。

“想要亲亲，喜欢光一先生的亲亲。”

小家伙扬起脑袋伸开了双臂，乖巧的讨着亲吻。

堂本光一已经对这样子自然而然撒娇的家伙没有了半点的抵抗力，小家伙对这样的事情看起来很了解却又看起来一知半解，直球打起来倒是很熟练。

堂本光一把安全套盒子拿出来放在床头，然后扯掉了自己身上的腰带把堂本刚压在柔软的床铺上，额头抵在他的额头上轻笑着问他。

“那，刚喜欢我亲哪里呢？”

小家伙的脸颊红扑扑的，搂着堂本光一的脖子他的气息吹的有点痒，笑嘻嘻的边躲边回答他。

“额头……还有嘴巴……”

堂本光一温柔的吻落在堂本刚的额头上，然后慢慢的下移，细碎的吻从额头经过鼻尖，然后再落在嘴唇上。他看着堂本刚干净的眼睛，那里面只有他一个人的影子。

盛满了信赖和眷恋。

“可能会有点痛，痛的时候就跟我说，嗯？”

但是小家伙对于他的温柔似乎毫不领情，反而带着一股兴奋劲儿。身上的衬衣已经皱巴巴的揉成了一团，起不到什么遮盖的作用，堂本光一利落的把所有的扣子都解开，就露出堂本刚没有一点瑕疵的白皙身体。

白皙柔软的身体上，只有胸前的两点淡粉的乳头挺立着，这样的风景在堂本光一刚把堂本刚带回家的时候也看到过，他不得不承认堂本刚的身体对于他有着致命的诱惑力，少年青涩的身体足够挑起他所有的情欲。

堂本光一俯下身含住堂本刚一边的乳首，遵循了内心此刻真实的想法让他的欲望在此刻倾巢而出，半点也难以自抑的恨不得立刻占有刚的身体。而小家伙万分配合他，挺着胸方便着他的动作的同时，一只小腿已经勾在了他的大腿根上。扯掉了腰带之后浴衣也几乎摇摇欲坠，堂本光一能够感觉到对方白皙滑嫩的大腿根挨在他的腿上，稍微一动就能感觉到皮肤有多滑腻。

他一边吸允啃咬着刚的乳首，另一只手也丝毫不肯闲着的凌虐另外一边，刚柔软又甜腻的呻吟声就随着他的动作渐渐的泄出来。

很快堂本光一就不再满足于这样的结束，他甚至迫切的想要立即进行到下一步，刚在他身下动情的扭着腰，于是堂本光一一边含住了他的嘴唇吸允着，另一边就试探着的将手指探入到刚和乳首同样粉嫩的后穴当中。

改造人的身体在这方面是有着特殊的设计的，两个人刚刚动情的亲吻和亲密接触已经足够刚的后穴分泌出黏腻的体液来，堂本光一没费什么功夫就把整根中指探了进去。

受到入侵的后穴继续收缩起来，刚的身体也轻轻颤抖着。

堂本光一轻柔的亲吻着刚的额头。

“痛吗？”

但他只在小家伙脸上看到了满脸欢愉，刚稍微的适应了一下，就在堂本光一还舍不得再进一步动作的时候，自己把双腿打开的更大了，稍微的挺了挺腰把堂本光一的指头吃的更深。

堂本光一一怔，接着就感觉到湿软的后穴紧紧的吃着自己的指节，仅仅是手指粗细就能感觉到被夹的这样紧，不用想也知道进入这样的身体会得到什么样的快感。

他手忙脚乱的扯过一边的安全套盒子取出来一个，从来没用过的东西拿在手上慌里慌张的也不知道到底正确用法是什么，咬开之后去取出一个随便的套在了自己已经硬的发疼的性器上。

插在刚后穴里的手指前后抽插着，很快就让小家伙软趴趴的整个人瘫在了床上，大腿无力的打开着后穴却搅得更紧，鼻子红彤彤的一抽一抽的，甜蜜的呻吟一波更胜一波，平日里总是透着天真无邪的脸上此刻露出一股磨人的媚态来，无一不刺激着堂本光一。

他抽出自己的手指，毫不留情的压住刚的的大腿强迫他分得更开，然后把自己的龟头顶在刚的后穴上，借着已经渗透出来的粘液顺利的探进去一些。但是性器比起手指要粗的多，即便是改造人特殊的身体，此刻也难以承受堂本光一尺寸傲人的性器。

堂本光一怕弄疼他，稍微的向后撤了一些，但是很快刚就勾住了他的腰不许他离开。

“会疼哦……”

小家伙努力的摇头。

“不疼……”

可是分明会疼，堂本光一咬着牙把他的整个性器插入到刚的后穴里，湿软的后穴紧紧绞着他的性器让他差点立刻缴械投降，而刚眼睛里立刻有了眼泪掉下来，小家伙的整个身体都紧绷起来。

堂本光一心疼死了，僵直着身体不敢动一下，一边不断的亲吻安慰着刚，一边手掌覆在两个人身体交合的位置上轻轻的揉揉捏着，帮助刚尽快的适应。

过了好一会儿，刚脸上痛苦的表情终于消失了，取而代之的是被占有和被贯穿的欢愉，小脸上露出满足的表情来，抱着堂本光一的脖子亲吻他的侧颈。

堂本光一这才敢动一动，搂着刚的腰试探性的进出着，等到听见刚毫无压抑的快乐的呻吟声后，才敢放开了肆无忌惮的搂着他软乎乎的身体猛烈进出着，恨不得把这个美味的家伙彻底吞吃入腹。

刚的脸颊红通通的，因为强烈的快感而被刺激的失去焦距的眼睛无神的睁着，整个人只知道抱紧堂本光一的身体随着他的动作晃动着腰肢。

堂本光一含着他的耳唇在他耳边吹气。

“吱呦舒服吗？”

“……嗯……喜欢……喜欢光一先生……呜……”

这一声甜乎乎的喜欢，是说进了堂本光一心坎里的。

他加快了抽插的动作，在刚快要被他做晕之前总算是把精液射了出来，从刚柔软的后穴抽出来之后，堂本光一摘下被蹂躏了这半天射满了精液的安全套丢在一边的垃圾桶里，抱着刚的身体心里别提多满足了。

而他怀里的小家伙则不老实的挪了挪身体，一双红通通的眼睛巴巴的瞅着他。

“不在吱呦的身体里多呆一会儿吗？”

这家伙到底知道自己在说什么吗？？？

即便是刚刚才发泄过，堂本光一都被他这句话刺激的红了眼，他扣在堂本刚腰上的手一紧，把人圈在自己的怀里狠狠的吸允着他的嘴唇，非让这家伙说不出来话才行。

但他才刚松开手，小家伙就自己从他怀里向下钻，把堂本光一尚且在不应期的性器捧在手里，然后仔细的舔舐着上面留下的体液和精液，这一副淫靡的画面让堂本光一呼吸猛地一顿，伸手扣着小家伙的腰就把他整个拽了起来，把自己的性器再次埋在了刚柔软的身体里。

小家伙这才肯罢休了，心满意足的双腿勾在他的腰上，整个人窝在他的怀里靠在他的胳膊上。

“光一先生你要快点找到伴侣哦，这样吱呦就可以要宝宝了。”

明明后穴还吃着自己的性器，这回堂本光一可算听明白了刚在说什么，听的是气都不打一处来。

按照现行的法则，拥有改造人的人类是可以正常的结婚并且和自己的伴侣共享自己的改造人的，这也是改造人多半都会被选择成男性的原因。而一般的人类都会选择在跟普通的人类结婚之后，再让改造人生下孩子，这样才算是给孩子一个完整的家庭。

可骂又舍不得。

堂本光一叹了口气，带着薄茧的手指在堂本刚的腰线上轻轻来回游移着，感觉到怀里的小家伙身体轻微颤抖着。

“如果要孩子的话，就不能这样抱吱呦了，吱呦不觉得很舒服吗？”

小家伙眨巴了眨巴眼睛，似乎对这样的选择题很犹豫，他的脑袋在堂本光一的肩膀上蹭了蹭，贪欢的小家伙在这场初次的情事里颇为享受，而带给他快感的性器此刻还插在他的后穴里，怎么看都很难拒绝的样子。

“那……”

堂本光一挺了挺腰，小家伙的身体立刻绵软起来。

犹豫了好一会儿，伸出手指来比了一小段距离。

“那，不可以很久哦。”

行吧，总算是有进步了不是。

堂本光一再次叹了口气，把自己的脑袋埋进堂本刚柔软的胸前，决定在这样快乐的时刻暂时不去计较那些事情了。

慢慢教，总能教得明白的。


End file.
